1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a speech-actuated control system for use in a consumer product. The speech-actuated control system includes a recognizer for recognizing a speech command and a sequencing unit fed by the recognizer for temporally, subsequent to the recognizing, effecting a change of state in the control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Speech communication in a user interface organization has been described in European Patent Application EP-A-360 352, corresponding U.S. Ser. Nos. 07/327,198, 07/826,277 (PHN 12.683) to the present Assignee. European Patent Application EP-B1-78016 describes a system for recognizing a speech command subsequent to actuation of a mechanical switch that enables the recognition, while the speech recognition, when effected, holds the command so recognized during a predetermined interval. The known system allows only a limited range of command specifications, inasmuch as only a single button is provided that controls the recognizer. Inverting the sequence of recognizing and finalizing the command by button actuation allows a much wider range of commands and also allows a user interface more sympathetic to the operator.